


No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Drama and Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: Зельда приходила в «Зал Дориана» вновь и вновь, заказывая два стейка с кровью и вино, дожидаясь своей спутницы за чашкой кофе, ведь вечер предстоял быть долгим, а день уже был утомительным. Она не могла позволить себе закрыть глаза, когда ее голова касалась подушки, а громкие стоны переставали оглушать их обеих. Это было негласным правилом, которое должно было помочь избежать привязанности. Впрочем, свою функцию оно выполняло плохо.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 10





	No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

Она приходила в «Зал Дориана» вновь и вновь, заказывая два стейка с кровью и вино, дожидаясь своей спутницы за чашкой американо, ведь вечер предстоял быть долгим, а день уже был утомительным. Она не могла позволить себе закрыть глаза, когда голова касалась подушки, а громкие стоны переставали оглушать обеих. Это было негласным правилом, которое должно помочь избежать привязанности. Впрочем, свою функцию оно выполняло плохо.

Пятничный вечер всегда проходил одинаково: Зельда врала семье, что задержится на работе, решая неотложные проблемы академии, а затем направлялась на ужин, который звала лишь приятной традицией. Мистер Грей получал значительные чаевые от Спеллман и слишком многообещающие и вполне реальные угрозы от Лилит, чтобы посметь рассказать об их аудиенции даже Сатане, если тот вырвется из оков. Разговоры за бокалом вина о прошлом, магии, бывших любовниках, случайных и не очень жертвах — это было слишком нормально. Лишь одно табу: Сабрина Спеллман.

Зельда улыбается истории Лилит о том, как она соблазнила Колетт и открыла ей мир женской любви, бросает несколько банкнот на стол и протягивает руку демонессе, которая с почти неощутимой лёгкостью телепортирует их в отель. Сегодня это стандартный номер четырёхзвёздочной гостиницы в Рио. Париж, Мельбурн, Москва, Рим и почти каждый штат на восточном побережье уже были в их списке, а чудесный вид из окна — в памяти.

— Мне казалось, я не переживу этот день. — Верховная опускается в кресло, скидывая с ног туфли на высоком каблуке, и переводит уставший, но крайне заинтересованный взгляд на Лилит. Та наклоняется, чтобы достать из мини-бара бутылку виски. — И я бы не дожила до пятницы без тебя. — Лёгкая улыбка на губах и приятный трепет в груди возникают при воспоминании о внеплановом визите демонессы.

— Когда тебе будет угодно, — практически шёпотом произносит та прямо над ухом Зельды, передавая бокал и касаясь её тёплых пальцев своими, холодными. Она внимательно изучает мимику и ловит во взгляде беспокойство. — Никто не следит за каждым моим шагом. Всё в порядке, Зельда.

Сатана заключён в кандалы человеческого тела, но Лилит каждый день наказывает предателей, смеющих заявлять, что более достойны трона, чем она. Вероятно, виной тому историческая непросвещённость о её способностях и оставшиеся со времён правления Люцифера иллюзии, что женщины слабы. Все эти попытки пресекаются Дьяволицей слишком легко, но никогда нельзя расслабляться, особенно — когда твоя личная слабость имеет такое прекрасное лицо и чудесные зелёные глаза.

Они выбрали идеальное время для встреч — после еженедельного собрания высших демонов в аду, когда Лилит вновь казнит несколько предателей, выявленных за последнее время, и устраивает показательные пытки для каждого, кто посмеет заявить, что она не истинный правитель. Кому придёт в голову следить за Королевой Ада сразу же после подобной встречи? Середина недели была опасным шагом, но таким желанным. Они могут лишь гадать, как будет использована Зельда и насколько беспомощна окажется Лилит, если об их связи узнает ещё хоть одна живая — или не очень — душа. Даже Спеллманы.

Связь. Именно так они это называют. Иная терминология звучит слишком опасно, слишком интимно. Слишком важно. Именно эта связь не позволяет женщинам сойти с ума, когда вокруг строят десятки хитроумных замыслов. Зельда знает, что Лилит шпионит за Сабриной, пресекает попытки той вмешиваться в дела преисподней, знает, что она пойдёт на всё, препятствуя освобождению мистера Скретча, а соответственно и Люцифера. А её глупую племянницу просто невозможно держать под контролем никакими доводами — пленение в стенах дома, к сожалению, тоже не выход. Они все зашли слишком далеко, и до финала остаётся буквально пара мгновений. Они никогда не говорят об этом, прекрасно зная, что в уме каждой рождаются стратегии по устранению друг друга в случае неприятностей. И, к сожалению, ни один из этих планов пока не исключал такого побочного эффекта, как убийство.

Но не сегодня.

Раз в неделю они принадлежат лишь друг другу. Когда разум затуманивает сладостное предвкушение встречи с самого утра, распространяясь на весь день, скрашивая такие мучительные одиночество, скуку и ужасающую неизбежность происходящего.

«Зельда».

Слышать своё имя из уст демонессы слишком приятно, и ей хочется заставить ту произносить его снова и снова, возможно, выкрикивая, возможно, смешанным с хриплым стоном, что вырвется из груди, когда Спеллман сможет должным образом отблагодарить свою Королеву. Ведьма тянет Лилит к своим губам за ткань платья, а после перехватывает её за талию и заставляет сесть сверху, опёршись коленями на кресло. Поцелуй горяч и сладок, словно первый. С тем же трепетом и волнением, когда их губы впервые соприкоснулись в кабинете первосвященника. Фаустус был груб, и подобное всегда нравилось Зельде, но даже в начале их мазохистских отношений он не будоражил её так сильно, как каждый поцелуй и любое прикосновение этой женщины.

— Мы со всем разберёмся.

Лилит касается пальцами скул Зельды, ласково поглаживая кожу. Она даёт обещание, которое не сможет выполнить. Не так, как хотелось бы. А Спеллман делает вид, что верит ей, и от этих слов тепло разливается в груди, словно решая все проблемы разом. Кончики пальцев скользят ниже, очерчивая губы, а затем касаются шеи. Она видит тёмное пятно на бледной коже — метку, которую не могла не оставить в прошлый раз, — и волна возбуждения накрывает её воспоминанием, оставаясь тянущим чувством внизу живота.

Прямой взгляд в голубые глаза, в которых разливается похоть, — и Спеллман жадно припадает губами к тонкой шее, запуская пальцы в тёмные волосы, а другой рукой скользит по обтянутому чулком бедру, царапая и оставляя затяжки. Рот Лилит приоткрывается в беззвучном стоне, словно она не позволяет себе полноценно чувствовать, намеренно контролирует себя. Она отстраняется, а затем, наполненная незримой силой, подхватывает Зельду, которой ничего не остаётся, кроме как обвить ноги вокруг талии Лилит. Ведьма издаёт удивлённый вздох и оставляет яркий поцелуй на шее демонессы, наизусть зная все самые чувствительные точки на её теле. Тихий стон невольно срывается с губ, распаляя. Новый всплеск магической энергии — и в одно мгновение Зельда болезненно ударяется спиной о ближайшую стену, а Дьявол будто вдавливает её внутрь горячим телом, поддерживая за бёдра. Желание мучительно отдаётся в паху, и нетерпеливые пальцы быстро очерчивают бёдра, наконец отодвигая в сторону полоску чёрного кружева, и скользят по влажным складкам.

Стон тут же срывается с алых губ, а руки с силой цепляются за тёмные непослушные волосы. Лилит проникает двумя пальцами во влажную плоть, чувствуя, как она сжимается. Зельда будто задыхается от ощущений, дыхание рваное, а стоны — обрывистые и хриплые. Руки находят опору на плечах демонессы, врезаясь ногтями в кожу через ткань тёмно-красного платья.

Их первый раз каждую пятницу всегда яркий, быстрый и страстный, будто проходит несколько месяцев с момента последней встречи и они не могут себя контролировать, отдаваясь желаниям. А после проводят время в томительных ласках, дразня друг друга достаточно долго, чтобы оргазм каждый раз был словно благословением.

— Смотри на меня.

Лилит шепчет — но это приказ. Её руки заняты, но она будто всё ещё может схватить Зельду за подбородок и повернуть к себе. Она чувствует, как тело в её руках подрагивает, а мышцы внутри сокращаются. Спеллман видит похоть в голубых глазах, и это словно ещё один триггер. Наслаждение наполняет их, когда Лилит наблюдает, как с громким стоном приоткрываются губы, как в её руках расслабляется тело, вжатое в холодную стену, как бессильно Спеллман прижимается к её шее, лаская жарким дыханием. Разум на мгновение очищается, освобождается из оков, в которые Лилит сама себя заключила, позволяя почувствовать то, что смертный мог бы назвать… счастьем?

— Ты в порядке? Спина не болит? — выпуская ведьму из рук через несколько мгновений, заботливо спрашивает Лилит.

В основе великих страстей всегда лежит прелесть опасности. Любое наслаждение кружит голову, но лишь чувствуя страх, упиваясь им вместе с блаженством, можно испытать пьянящий экстаз. Страх перед человеком. Опасность происходящего. Близость конца.

— Всё хорошо.

Это не первый раз резкости и помощи магии, когда Лилит плохо контролирует желания, и, откровенно говоря, Зельде нравились эти моменты. Доверяла ли она ей? Нет. И происходящее определённо нравилось бы ей меньше, если б она ей верила. Спеллман лишь знает, что Королева Ада наверняка стала бы сожалеть, если б случайно причинила ей вред. Она выскальзывает из тисков жадных рук и подходит к столику.

— Ты меня отвлекла от чего-то важного. — Азарт отражается в глазах, когда ведьма, нахально улыбаясь, поворачивается к Лилит и наливает в два стакана виски.

— Ты связалась с демоном похоти, дорогуша, — ухмылка расползается по её лицу, когда она обхватывает два пальца губами и медленно слизывает влагу, ощущая её сладковато-кислый вкус. — Дорассказать тебе парижскую историю?

***

Зельда открывает глаза, когда солнечный свет прорывается в незашторенное окно. Она убирает руку с талии демоницы и приподнимается на локтях, выбирая между тем, чтобы колдовством сдвинуть шторы и вновь уткнуться в шею Лилит, позволяя сладкому сну захватить себя, и чтобы подскочить, быстро собирая с пола вещи, и начать винить себя за то, что позволила себе уснуть, устроившись в тёплых объятиях. 

Окна в пол и чудесный вид с высоты невольно вызывают улыбку, когда она вспоминает, как её трахала Лилит, прижав, совершенно обнажённую, к таким же окнам гостиницы в Вегасе, как запотело стекло от её дыхания и как будоражило распутство, когда в её плоть безудержно входили длинные пальцы властной женщины, а тело невольно выгибалось, прижимаясь грудью к холодному окну. Наверняка для постоянных жителей это была весьма привычная картина, но последние месяцы каждую пятницу Зельда Спеллман познавала грани своей порочности.

Тихий шёпот на латыни, и Верховная возвращает руку обратно на обнажённую талию Лилит, зарываясь носом в тёмные волосы, что пахнут костром и чем-то напоминающим дом: возможно, корицей, что постоянно использует для выпечки Хильда. Она едва касается губами шеи и надеется, что не разбудила Королеву Ада, которая выглядит совершенно неподобающе статусу: с растрёпанными волосами, немного смазанным макияжем и едва заметной улыбкой на тонких губах. Одеяло лишь частично скрывает её бёдра — остальную часть перетянула на себя Спеллман, получая тепло не только от горячего тела рядом. Улыбаясь, Зельда закрывает глаза ещё ненадолго.

Она не спит, но отчего-то тёплые объятия и жаркое прикосновение к её бедру умиротворяют и расслабляют, чего не было уже очень давно.

— Твоя семья не будет беспокоиться, где ты пропадаешь? — раздаётся тихий шёпот.

— Наверное, они привыкли, что меня постоянно нет, хоть я и не пропадала на всю ночь. Хильда скорее всего скажет, что я уже ушла обратно в академию, соврёт Эмброузу и Сабрине.

Злосчастное имя срывается с губ ненароком, и весь мир, который они осторожно строили, ограждая от множества проблем, рушится в одночасье. Ласкающие бедро пальцы вмиг холодеют, а улыбка становится печальной и вынужденной попыткой замаскировать разочарование. И может быть, даже боль. Тишина затягивается, и нет никаких слов, которые могли бы вернуть прежние ощущения. Всё вмиг становится невероятно сложным и серьёзным. Словно все те мысли, что они оставляли за дверью уединённой комнаты «Зала Дориана», возвращаются, буквально крича, отрывая внимание от тёплых объятий, горячих пальцев на бедре, жаркого дыхания на шее. И избавиться от них невозможно, невозможно вытеснить, невозможно сжать и положить в крохотную коробочку на самом отдалённом острове сознания.

Невозможно.

— Мне придётся тебя убить, если ты… — Голос Зельды не дрожит, но его переполняет боль, а имя племянницы так и не срывается с губ во второй раз.

— Я знаю. Ты можешь попытаться, — перебивает Лилит и невольно прижимается ещё сильнее. — Можешь не верить мне, Зельда, но я бы не стала сопротивляться.

Невозможно.


End file.
